The day I met you
by fictionlover5
Summary: Hey this is based on huntmily's storyline and I loved them, and Emily reminds me of myself who I am now and what I'm going through. We kind of have the same personality, and I think it wasn't fair what Eldon did to her. This story is based on the show with a bit of inspiration of me. It broke my heart when they broke up. Mostly Hunter and Emily's P.O.V. Enjoy and review
1. The beginning

Hey every one, my first story about Huntmily. So I love the show and I loved them together and I just think they needed to have a real shot so that's what I'm going to give them. Enjoy and review and I hope you will love the couple as much as I do. So it starts with Emily begin season 2.

* * *

 _Emily's p.o.v._

I walk into the room all dressed up for the party, I wanted to look good like nothing was wrong and also to impress Eldon. But when I entered the party there was one thing on my mind, I just have to make everybody believe I'm cool, calm, happy so I put on a fake smile and walk in. I greet everybody even Eldon and Michelle. I heard him say that I was taking it really well but I'm not if he thinks that I get over some one so fast as he does than he got it wrong, I heard Michelle answer with "No I don't think so." what does she even know about me, I already knew from the beginning that she would ruin my life and I was right like always. I waved at the guys and kept acting happy. I didn't want people to think I can't handle it because I'm fine, that's is what I'm showing at least. I told everybody about Michelle and Eldon and every one was shocked. A few minutes later Riley walks up to me.

"Em, Em are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what just happend. You didn't tell me about any of this."

It is just humiliating, I mean I just don't want to talk about it.

"When did this even happen?" She asked.

"Regionals."

"Regionals?"

"Yeah. But you know what it's fine, I'm fine, there is nothing I can do an I'm just moving on. Ok?"

"Ok but just know that I'm here for you okay."

"Thank you."

I hugged her and collected myself again because I was about to break down.

* * *

Kate called us into her office. She started talking.

"Listen we are going to Nationals this year. Okay? Nationals. That's serious business. It takes a lot of work and a lot of team work and what you guys have just done has risced all of that."

They started talking about feelings and I was like yeah right. Then I started speaking.

"Miss Kate, I see no reason why any one should be effected but me. And I'm fine."

"Emily of course you're not fine."

"Miss Kate you know me, I'm practical." I want to win nationals no matter what Michelle and Eldon do, they are not gonna take that away from me. No one is.

Then we all promised that we were gonna put this behind us and we all promised.

* * *

We took pictures but then Amanda walked in she started talking about 'the callenge'. We send her away. I liked the idea of the challenge exept the Amanda part. I talked to Michelle about it and she agreed. If we do the callenge we WILL have the best team. I thanked her and started walking away. She stopped me and asked if we were cool. I shook of her hand that was on my shoulder and answered with "Yeah as ice." and walked away.

* * *

So guys this is the beginning and I will post the next one asap. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. AN

**Hey guys this is not an update I've been really busy lately and I've had a lot on my plate but I would like to clear some stuff out. I know that I don't own TNS and I KNOW THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS ALMOST LIKE THE SHOW (Camilla) BUTTTT I am going to change it! I want to start with the basic sum up everything that happens and then change the story line. So if you read my stories you can not Judge it by one chapter! Come on how many fanfics have started the exact same as in the movie/show. If you don't like my way of writing don't read it. I am my own writer and I have my own way of writing so PEASE stop.**

 **Also if I wrote the chapter it was from Emily's POV so it isn't really the same as in the show.**

 **Sorry guys for the burst out I just had to get it out!**

 **Love you all**

 **-A.**


End file.
